Leonard Manor
by Amieryth
Summary: Mary-lee is a demon, there's no doubt about that, and lives with her two younger siblings Merida and Marcus as personal butlers in a grand mansion known as Leonard Manor. But when a certain 'chef' decides to blow up the kitchen, Marcus steals the vodka again, Merida trying her hardest to wind her up and new demons show up, are Mary-lee's patience stretched too thin?


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, or the characters I have chosen to use.

(RATED M FOR LANGUAGE)

Characters that I do own:

Mary-lee

Merida (not linked to the film Brave in any way.)

Marcus

Eleanor

This is my first Fanfic so please have mercy on my soul =^-^=

Sorry if there are any typos or other spelling errors, me did my best!

Note: **_Bold italics_** is just when any of the demons are being all shouty shouty. Its just to emphasise how scary they actually are. ^-^ Now children, don't make demons angry. Well that's the lesson for the day.

Well enough of me blabbering, enjoy the show! ;)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"MARY-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!" An ear-piercing screech ripped through the halls of Manor. Tea sets rattled, chandeliers swayed, furniture bounced as the entire manor threatened to crumble to the ground. Though the staff of Leonard Manor did not fret as this was just the morning routine. Mary-lee sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as she let go of the libraries bookcases and began her long trek up to her mistresses' bed chambers. "As you wish, my lady." She said flatly and appeared outside of her room in record time. She sighed silently again, mentally preparing herself before turning the handle and entering. "You called, my lady?" Mary-lee asked politely, her _very_ British accent drew the attention of the young lady who was sitting upright in her king sized bed, hair sticking out in every direction. "Pick out one of my finest dresses today as we are expecting that stuck up brat earl fancy Trancy to arrive at some point this afternoon. He didn't state the specific time he was arriving which is such a bother. Now make it quick, I haven't got all day!" Jamima Leonard half screeched at her personal butler as said demon sifted through her enormous wardrobe full of ball gowns and dresses. "Right away, my lady."

Seconds later Mary-lee pulled out a pale blue frock, made up of the finest silk in England, accompanied with top quality black laced cuffs and a laced up back for the most delicate elegance. "Does this dress fit your expectations for today my lady?" Mary-lee asked as she held up the frock for her mistress to see. "Hmm, I haven't worn that one in a while… Mary-lee, try it on for me; I need to see what it looks like on me before I wear it today." This time Mary-lee sighed out loud in front of her mistress as she knew full well what she was asking for. "Yes, my lady. Please be patient and I will return shortly." She half bowed and left the room to change into the dress she was given. Once out of the room she transformed into Lady Jamima and changed into the dress too fast for the human eye to keep up with. Once satisfied that she had fitted the dress perfectly she re-entered the room and stood before her mistress holding her folded butlers clothes under her right arm. "Does the dress satisfy you my lady?" Mary-lee asked as she watched Jamima look her up and down. "Yes, the dress still looks exceptional on me, thank you Mary-lee I would like to wear this one today." Jamima only blinked once and found that her butler was already out of the dress and back to her normal self again. "Of course my lady." Mary-lee half smiled and walked over to the bedside of her young mistress to dress her for the day.

IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE MANOR:

Suddenly a large explosion erupted through the halls again, this time not from the eldest of the Leonard sisters. The cause of this explosion was in fact from… the kitchens. Merida, Marcus and Mary-lee all sighed and face palmed as all three of them stood outside where the kitchen door used to stand. "Eleanor, lass how dya' manage te' blow up the kitchen this time?!" Merida inquired whilst brushing soot from her waistcoat. "I-I don't, I just it wasn't on purpose it just went bang! And now I can't seem to find the food I was cooking and I don't know what to do anymore! Mary-lee Chan save me! I can't handle this any longer!" Eleanor whined like an infant as she literally hung off of Mary-lee's sooty waistcoat, causing her to lose her footing, resulting in her crashing to the ground with a low yelp, sending clouds of soot flying up and around the two demons on the floor. "Timberr!" Merida chimed as she watched her sibling get floored. "You got soot in my vodka…" Marcus huffed in low annoyance. His usually lively Russian accent drooped slightly in disappointment as he looked down and watched the flakes of soot float around in his drink. Then without warning a deathly red aura filled the small kitchen as Mary-lee stood up again, her head unnaturally cocked to the side letting her long black hair that was usually tied into a high ponytail flow loosely over her left shoulder and back. "Marcus… what have I told you about drinking bloody vodka?!" Mary-lee boomed as she turned around in one swift movement to face them, revealing her half demonic face which was made up of pale grey skin, bright glowing red eyes and fangs that would make vampires look like wimps. "I- err… forgot?" Marcus stammered, trying to come up with some sort of decent excuse, only to come up short. "**_YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT?!_**" She boomed again, this time in her demonic voice that she rarely ever used in the human world.

"Marcus me laddie, I think she's slightly pissed off. I s'gest tha we flee from the scene while we still can-" her sentence was cut short as she ducked under a large kitchen knife that was projected in their general direction, said knife was now buried six inches into the wood beam just above Merida's head. "Time to leave!" Marcus almost squealed as he dragged Merida out of the kitchen of doom. Pretty much running up the hallway whilst grasping onto Merida's wrist. "Wait me laddie! We left young lass Eleanor in there!" "Screw that so called chef I'm running!" Marcus screeched and picked up the pace, which turned out to be a _very _bad idea as Mary-lee suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them, her eyes set to kill. **_"Gotcha!"_** she boomed and dived at them grabbing Marcus by the throat till his feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. Merida broke free from Marcus's hold and pegged it down the hallway "Merida you traitor!" Marcus boomed whilst violently shaking his fist at her. "Every demon for themselves!" Merida called back over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. Marcus sighed but his attention was drawn back to the matter at hand. He then realised how short his life had become. Mary-lee looked like she was going to massacre the entire household, maybe even all of England. "**_Damn it Marcus your 17! You can't drink at friggin' 17!_**" Mary-lee roared whilst shaking Marcus backwards and forwards threatening to take his head off.

"I'm only 17 in this body Mary-lee. So I can drink as much vodka as I like." Marcus smirked and pulled out a pocket sized clear glass bottle which he then took a long deliberate swig out of. There was no doubt that Mary-lee could be terrifying at times, but Marcus was more than capable of holding his own against one of her "mood swings" if he needed to, so there wasn't much to worry about now that he had thought about it. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong on so many levels. He discovered that the drinking vodka right in front of her trick was in fact suicidal she finally snapped. Her eyes beamed like red lanterns at night and her teeth extended even further, Mary-lee was now in her full demon state, not caring that she was in a house full of humans. Mary-lee growled like a feral animal and threw her brother through multiple floors of the manor till she heard an ear deafening crunch as he hit the ground floor. This sound was like music to her ears as she pulled the most terrifying sadistic grin imaginable. She then dropped down the hole she had just created to find Marcus getting up out of the crater he had made on impact, completely smashing the black and white tiled floor beneath him. As soon as he stood up again he came face to face with the very demon who had smashed him through three floors, the expression on her face made his blood freeze.

THREE FLOORS UP: 

"Woah-! Lass Mary-lee went all out this time! This is gonna make me day, better gram me ale b'fore I miss the action!" Merida said out loud to herself as she walked past and peered down the hole Mary-lee had created before retreating back in the direction she came to grab another keg of ale. When she returned to the hole in the floor she witnessed Marcus being thrown through the wall as if he was just a rag doll. "This is bad… they're heading towards where lass Leonard is…"

BACK ON THE GROUND FLOOR:

"Mary-lee, aren't you taking this a little too far? You look like you're actually trying to kill me-" Marcus was cut off midsentence as Mary-lee didn't even hesitate to pick him up by his face and threw his through the wall, again following right after him. "M-Mary-lee, stop. There's only so much wall throwing I can take…" this time Marcus leaned over himself and coughed up black blood, but even with her brother suffering right in front of her, rather than protecting him, Mary-lee carried on with her assault. As she dragged him off of the floor once again she positioned her hand over the area on his chest where his demon heart beats, ready to pierce right through him like a hot knife through butter. It wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't be able to move for a while if such an injury would happen to occur. She pulled back her hand to make an impact when suddenly- "Mary-lee I order you to put Marcus down this instant!" a loud, very familiar voice full of authority boomed making Mary-lee freeze in her tracks, and as ordered she was forced to loosen her grip around her brothers throat, said person dropped to the floor and began gasping for air. Mary-lee remained frozen in her position as if she was still holding Marcus by his neck; her eyes now returned to their normal red wine colour were full and round with surprise and horror. "My, my Jamima this one is very lively!" Another familiar, sickly sweet voice chimed. Mary-lee shot a glance to the side to confirm who the owner of the voice was, now regretting that she was always right. Sat in an arm chair to the left of her was none other than the earl Alois Trancy himself, along with his demon butler Claude who stood just behind him eyeing her closely, as if analysing her every move. "Mary-lee, kneel." Jamima ordered in the same tone, and her dismay she felt her body being forced to the ground till she was kneeling as instructed, her head hanging low. "Ah, so your contract with this demon is _that _strong I see? How loyal she must be!" Alois chimed again, leaning forward in his seat with interest. As he said this Jamima stood up from her chair and walked in front of her butler. "Apologise." Mary-lee's eyes widened at her mistresses last request, because as twisted as it may sound it was in fact a grave insult for a demon to have to apologise or even use manors to begin with. Even Marcus' eyes widened as he saw his sisters face. "M-my lady?" Mary-lee questioned, as if she hadn't quite heard the request correctly. "You heard me loud and clear, apologise to Marcus and Lord Trancy, demon."

If Mary-lee had a human heart, it would have stopped beating at that very moment, as never in her entire time of serving under the Leonard family had she been called anything other than the name she was given, but being called 'demon' by her own master made her heart shatter. She stood up in half a blink of an eye, lifting her brother up with her till he was also standing "Marcus, I'm s-sorry" she then turned to Alois and bowed before him, "I apologise for my actions, Lord Trancy." As she straightened up again and turned she was slapped harshly in the face, not hurting her physically but now all the pride she once held had just been swept from under her feet. "Get out of my sight and remain that way till I need your assistance again." Her mistress hissed and turned to sit back down. "As you wish my lady." Mary-lee said politely before turning and leaving through the door, her face holding no emotion anymore as the feeling of disownment took over her despite the contact still remaining. _"Mary-lee…" _Marcus said to himself as he watched his sister leave without another word. "Marcus, I want you and Merida to repair all of the damage your sibling has made on the double, but before doing so prepare the summer house for afternoon lunch as this room is not unfit for eating in." "Yes, my lady." Is all he said before exiting out of the same door his sister walked out of. As soon as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him he was caught into the tight embrace of none other than Mary-lee (VERY out of character for her to do something like that! O_O) "I'm so sorry, Marcus…" Then she vanished as fast as she had appeared leaving him dumbstruck in the middle of the corridor.

As he made his way to the summer house after telling Merida her orders he arrived to find that it had already been prepared and the table was full of delicious looking food that only Mary-lee could have made, of course she wouldn't have let their actual chef go anywhere near the kitchen after what had happened earlier that morning. Then again he wasn't quite sure of the condition Eleanor was in after Mary-lee snapped (no thanks to him…). He sighed as he looked around the rest of the room, she had even gone as far as to dust all of the shelves and polish all of the fine crockery and other priceless ornaments that were present in there. Marcus turned and left again as his job had been done for him just to catch a glimpse of Mary-lee turning the corner with a dusting cloth and a pot of wood polish in her hand. She was fast, very fast. Once he returned he knocked twice on the door of the lounge before hearing that he could enter, "The summer house has been prepared for afternoon lunch as requested my lady, may you and Lord Trancy please follow me." Marcus said politely, his words stinging his pride ever so slightly. "Very well, thank you Marcus. Lord Trancy, would you be so kind as to join me for afternoon lunch?" She asked whilst holding out her hand. Alois didn't hesitate to take it and gently kissed her knuckle, "How can I refuse such a request from such a fine young woman? I would be delighted to join you for lunch Lady Leonard." Alois said rather formally for his character. As soon as they arrived at the summer house, Marcus was dismissed to perform the second stage of his Lady's request. Merida joined him as they walked back to the wreckage Mary-lee had created.

"Ohh, tis worse than I thought laddie… T'be fair I'm shocked this manor is still standing after such an assault!" Merida commented as she inspected the damage. Mary-lee had managed to demolish two of the main supporting pillars during her 'small hissy fit' "Tis gonna tek a while but alas tis not impossible to fix!" Merida exclaimed whilst pulling out a random hammer from her waistcoat pocket and walking over to the now dangerously bulging wall, lightly hitting in with her hammer only to bring down the entire thing, including the majority of the ceiling which just happened to be the floor to Mary-lee's bed chambers…

Merida and her brother just stood there in stunned silence as they realised that Mary-lee had gone back to her room some time ago, said room was now collapsed onto the ground floor, along with its entire contents. "Hey, lass Mary-lee…? Are you in there…?" Merida called out towards the huge pile of rubble and smashed furniture. "M-Mary-lee-" Merida cut off midsentence when the pile of rubble began to move as Mary-lee stood up letting chunks of ceiling tumble off of her shoulders. Her two other siblings couldn't tell what kind of expression had formed on her face as her long silky black hair hung loosely in front of her, covering her eyes. "Merida… Give me the hammer." Mary-lee said slowly as if Merida had hearing difficulties. "But lass I need to fix-" "Merida, don't make me repeat myself…" Mary-lee spoke in such a terrifyingly sweet tone it sent shivers down their spines but the worst was yet to come as she stood upright revealing her face, which now had what would seem like a harmless sweet smile with her eyes closed to anyone else, but when Mary-lee smiled, you were automatically put onto her hit list.

If Marcus and Merida had souls, they would have just left their bodies with their tails between their legs as their faces paled drastically. "H-her take it lass!" Merida half shrieked and purposely threw the hammer with inhuman strength hoping that it would distract her sister long enough for them to back away to a safe distance. But to her dismay Mary-lee caught it so casually without even having to look at what was just projected towards her face before throwing it out of the window a good forty meters, straight into the lake on the other side of the estate. "I wanted some peace and quiet and you just HAD to do this didn't you?! Granted it was already bad as it was but you've just made it even worse! Damn it do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?!" Mary-lee roared making the still intact walls around her crumble and crack. "Mary-lee we were just about to fix it… honestly…" Marcus said carefully, not wanting to make her flip for the second time that day. But to contradict what he was hoping for a vein popped up in her forehead showing her annoyance as clear as day. "That's IT! I am reassigning you to go and help Eleanor return the kitchen back to its original state if not better than it was before! I will deal with this; now go before I break both of your necks!" That was all the encouragement they needed for them to scarper towards the kitchen, relieved to hear that their so called chef was still alive somewhat.

Once her two highly annoying siblings had gone, her half demonic state reformed back to human and she waited for her sadistic eyes to dull down to the red wine colour everyone was familiar with. "It just had to be my room didn't it…" Mary-lee said out loud to herself, only then noticing that she was not alone anymore. "You had a pretty large room for the mere butler that you are." A deep voice came from behind her, and she already knew without having to turn around that it was Alois Trancey's butler Claude. Mary-lee half turned to look at him from the corner of her eye, to be greeted with the sight of his half bored expression. "Oh contraire, this is one of the smallest rooms in the manor I assure you. Now what is it you want as I am rather busy right now…" "Oh nothing at all, master has requested me to observe you nothing more, just pretend I am not here." Mary-lee narrowed her eyes but didn't press the matter, as she had no time to be fretting over a certain demon that currently loomed over her like a shadow. "I see well then I will carry on with my task, try not to get in the way, wouldn't want you to get buried in the clear up pile." She half smirked as his face formed a scowl barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. She didn't wait for a reply and turned her back on him, focusing her attention on lifting part of a demolished pillar that had to be at least twenty times heavier than her. "I'd like to see how you are going to fix that with the state that it is in." Claude commented sarcastically as he watched Mary-lee carry it over to where it originally stood, placing it upright. "That's funny, I thought you said you were here just to observe, not make unnecessary comments that just make you look like a fool." "Tch, whatever, but I'd hurry if I were you, that wonderful spread you whipped up for lunch for my master and Lady Leonard is almost gone, and if I remember correctly your orders were to stay away from her till she said otherwise, can't have her catching you back in here now can we?" he stated his facts with a sly smile pulling at the edges of his pale thin lips.

Mary-lee just smiled at him, putting him on edge, "You have a point there, thanks for the reminder, Claude." Claude's eyes widened for only a split second at her use of manners, even though he knew all too well that she didn't actually mean it, she was a demon after all. She smiled again revealing her pearly white teeth whilst tilting her head to the side, quite frankly creeping Claude out slightly. "Time is of the essence!" Mary-lee exclaimed rather cheerfully and vanished in a blur, so fast that even Claude had difficulty keeping up with her with his eyes. He watched as she darted around the room, and at an alarming rate the floor gradually became clear from even the smallest specks of rubble. Bit by bit the destroyed pillars got higher and higher as Mary-lee stacked them up like chairs, as if they didn't weigh a thing. "…You aren't going to leave them like that are you…?" Claude asked as he watched the pillars begin to rock slightly as they got even higher. Mary-lee just turned and gave him a look as if to say "Are you really that stupid?" before returning to her duties. Soon enough the floors were clear and the pillars were somewhat upright, but definitely out of the way. Mary-lee sighed as if that task actually wore her out (not in the slightest) "Alrighty then, now for a little supernatural cleaning…" Mary-lee said smugly whilst giving Claude one of the most slyest half grins he had ever seen in his very, VERY long life. "You see Claude, being in my human form all day everyday really makes my body ache, so it's nice to just- leg go for a while…" As she said this her skin began to fade into a pale grey, her hair became spikey and defied the laws of gravity on so many levels, black streaks formed vertically over her eyes and her teeth became razor sharp. Her clothing had also changed to something he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams, revealing the contract seal just above her right breast, which he also noticed were barely covered up by purple fabric that flowed over her shoulders and formed into overly long sleeves. Her white trousers had vanished and were now replaced with very short black shorts and thigh length black socks with high heeled black boots that would be impossible to walk in if she were human.

But what intrigued him the most was the mid length scar that peaked just above the rim of her shorts. Now her being a demon she shouldn't be able to scar at all, even if she tried, so how on earth did she get it…? He watched as she walked effortlessly over to the damage and placed both of her pale grey hands onto the pillar, then releasing a dark demonic aura, making the cracks vanish until it looked brand new. She did the same with everything that had broken, including the ceiling and all of her furniture that was once in her room. Soon enough the rooms looked as if nothing had ever happened, almost sparkling from how clean everything was. "Impressive power you have there, though I can see it has its consequences…" Claude commented as he saw the same cracks that were on the pillars and over the walls form all over her body, making her look like a fragile china doll that had just been dropped. "To achieve… perfection -urghh- some sacrifices have to be made. If I couldn't do something as simple as this what kind of butler would I be?" Mary-lee asked while smiling slightly before pushing herself off of the pillar. He watched again as she closed her eyes and shuddered, her human form slowly returning, but this time where the cracks and splits had been in her demonic form, were now deep cuts and flesh wounds in her human form. That explained the scar from earlier…

Blood began to soak through her clothing, staining her bright white trousers scarlet till the point where it dripped like a leaking tap. "Well… that's that problem sorted; now if you will excuse me I need to freshen myself up and change." Just as Mary-lee turned to leave she became frozen midstride to her alarm. "Wait, I haven't finished observing you yet. You're not an ordinary demon, are you?" Claude asked while forcing her to freeze just by releasing his demonic aura. He waited for her answer, only to get silence as a reply. Then suddenly Mary-lee forced herself out of her frozen position, still feeling his demonic aura weigh her down considerably, resulting in to her moving at a rather frustrating snail-like pace till she was standing face to face with Claude. "It is rude to hold someone against their will, it's also not necessary for you to release your demonic aura upon me as if I'm some mere underling. And I can also guarantee that it is also affecting everyone else in the manor, demon and human alike, so I'd appreciate it if you stop it, before I release mine upon you." And to prove that she wasn't joking Mary-lee released her own demonic aura, completely obliterating Claude's to the point where you couldn't tell he had even released it in the first place. It was suffocating and felt extremely heavy to say the least. He felt like a massive black cloak was slowly folding around him, weighing him down, cutting off his airways. And before he knew it his knees buckled underneath him, betraying his pride as he dropped to the floor almost choking. At that moment both Merida and Marcus burst through the doors revealing the scene in front of them.

From their point of view all they could see was Mary-lee covered in blood and Lord Trancy's butler writhing on the floor in what seemed like excruciating pain. "Now, will you stop releasing your demonic aura? Or do you need a little more, **_ENCOURAGEMENT?!_**" She boomed as she released her demonic aura to its fullest state, it was so powerful you could hear it; like gravity itself was cowering underneath it. Mary-lee reached down and picked him up by his collar till her face was merely centimetres away from his, "**_WELL?! ARE YOU GOING TO RELEASE IT OR DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU?!" _**she roared whilst closing her fingers around his throat, waiting for an answer. If it wasn't obvious before, Mary-lee wasn't exactly a well-tempered demon, not in the slightest. "A… demon can't kill… another demon… you fool…" Claude croaked out between his cracked voice; completely flipping the switch on Mary-lee's self-control. **_"HA! OH MY YOU CANT GET ANYMORE WRONG! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF SWEETHEART, I'M NO ORDINARY DEMON!" _**She began to laugh hysterically while changing into her true demon form again, grinning like a psychopath, showing off all of her perfect white pointed teeth. "You are… a fool. I released my demonic aura the moment your own overtook it… right now _you _are the one putting everyone's lives at risk…!" To his alarm her grin only got wider, proving how demonic she really was. She leaned towards him till her lips were by his ear, "Do you really think I care about that?" Mary-lee asked him in such a calm voice compared to just a few seconds ago it sent chills up his spine. And then to his horror he watched as her teeth got longer, sharper, deadlier… As she parted her lips she went to rip his throat out, only to be stopped millimetres away, his skin just barely grazed from the razor sharp enamel. "_Hoc daemon catenis vinctus flammis ardentibus. Ignea Satanae non miserearis animæ profundum inferni, ubi sola esset." _**(1)**

Suddenlyblack flaming chains appeared out of thin air, piercing through Mary-lee's body from all directions till she couldn't move anymore. Claude was released from her vice-like grip against her will as without warning she was slammed into the floor where the chains wrapped themselves around her entire body, all the while tightening till she let out one ear bursting scream as they cut deep into her flesh. "W-what the hell is going on?!" Marcus demanded as he watched his sister get tortured by a curse that not even Mary-lee was powerful enough to perform. Then out of nowhere a single footstep came from behind them, revealing who issued such a curse… My, my I didn't expect to find the spider lover and the China Doll demon in the same room, let alone fighting. Such a thing just will not do! Said a rather tall man, possibly 6"2, with jet black short to mid length hair that wasn't neat but still presentable in its own way with flawless pale skin and the same wine coloured eyes as Mary-lee. Also wearing a butler's uniform. "S-Sebastian Michealis, the c-row demon… What the hell are you doing… here…?" Mary-lee half spat out as she glared up at the demon who was now towering over her as she remained impaled on the floor. Said demon just smirked down at the demoness that lay quite uncomfortably before him to say the least, as hells chains did tend to sting a little…

"I hear you were finally given a human name after all these years, Lulubelle the China Doll demon. What was it again? Mary-lee?" Sebastian let out a small snort as he realised the irony in her given name. "You've been humiliated right off the bat just from that name you know, as the first part is the mother of Christ himself…" This made Mary-lee growl like a feral animal as she was mocked by a fellow demon no less. "You think I don't already know that?!" She hissed "I don't give a damn what my name is and I couldn't care less of what you think of it. Now unbound me before you _really _piss me off-!" She cut her sentence short when Sebastian knelt down into a crouching position right next to her, making direct eye contact inevitable. She remained literally frozen still like a china doll as his eyes bored into her own, as if looking directly into the soul that she no longer possessed. She even went as far as to gulp when his eyes narrowed slightly. "The reason you are in this current situation is because of your damned demonic aura. I compliment you that I could feel it all the way from my masters' manor on the other side of London. But with a demonic aura that strong it won't do anybody any favours. So I'm simply doing a good deed and stopping you before you wipe the entire of London from existence." Mary-lee looked utterly baffled at first, then pulled somewhat of an angry pout whilst turning her head away from Sebastian muttering something about him being an over exaggerating old crow with an attitude complex. Said demon sweat dropped slightly, not missing anything she had just mumbled. "I am hardly the one with an attitude complex my dear, out of the two of us, you are the bipolar one and I am the rational thinker. You tend to destroy first, ask questions later, which, might I add is very unladylike." At this statement Mary-lee snapped her head back in Sebastian's direction making a sickening crunching sound as she moved her neck too quickly. If she were human her neck would now be broken. Because of her inhuman speed, it caused her already fractured skin to crack and split all the way up the side of her face where it stopped just under her left eye, some of which actually began to crumble away, revealing a hollow empty void underneath.

Taking this unnoticed, Sebastian leaned ever further forward to take a closer look at the open crack in Mary-lee's face, making her feel uncomfortable with just how close he was to her face, as she began to dart her eyes around the room as if to take her mind off the fact that a demon nearly twice as strong as her was now merely millimetres away from possibly head butting her. "Hmm, I always wondered what was underneath that shell of yours, it's like you have your own dimension in there! I know what your power is; you can restore the damage of any object or living thing to its original state whilst you then take on the damage in the form of cracks, hence your dubbed name 'China Doll'. But there are limits to your power, for example if I dropped a plate which smashed completely into millions of tiny little pieces, if you attempted to restore that plate, which theoretically speaking you probably could, it would effectively be suicide as you would in turn smash into millions of pieces." Mary-lee felt like she had been slapped in the face as he hit the nail on the head, summing up her unique power down to the letter. Knowing that he was completely correct judging from her silent reply he carried on, "But what I really want to know is what would happen if you did do something like that, would you die because you are no longer a solid form or would you just be rendered useless until someone put you back together again?" This question made Mary-lee think for a moment as she herself didn't know for certain of what would happen, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't really want to find out. So instead she did the closest thing to a shrug due to the predicament she had gotten herself into. "Honestly I have no idea, but I don't think either would happen, I'd more than likely become a life form separate from all three worlds for a while till I was reincarnated again, maybe…" Everyone in the room could tell by the way she had hesitated that she doubted her own assumption, but they themselves couldn't think of a better hypothesis.

This made Sebastian raise an eyebrow as he thought about what Mary-lee had just said, "Oh? What makes you think you wouldn't just crumble into a pile of dust like your ability entails? After all even if it is nearly impossible, a demon can still be killed one way or another, whether it's being deprived of human souls or murdered, so why do you think that way…?" Sebastian asked, his curiosity clearly peaking to the fullest. In turn Mary-lee just gave him a look as if to say "are you being serious…?" but answered all the same, "You of all people should know that I haven't always been a demon you half-wit… I used to belong to the heavens along with all the other so called "angels" that lumber around up there… But that was so many millennium's ago that I hardly even remember any of the experience I had during my time there, all I remember is that the cake there was something else I assure you…" Mary-lee began to drabble, now revealing what her favourite food was in the human world, causing everyone to sweatdrop, especially Marcus and Merida who shuddered as they remembered what their personal shopping list revolved around, not to mention taking up a large chunk of their food budget that was given for the servants of the manor… "At least I now know what one of your very few weaknesses are…" Claude muttered, barely over a whisper but definitely didn't go unnoticed by Mary-lee who had cut off her babbling and was now staring white hot daggers in his direction. She simply scoffed at his conclusion, "Me liking cake is hardly a weakness, more of a hobby. In truth I hardly ever eat the stuff. I prefer a, _different_ kind of meal to satisfy my needs…" She finished her sentence with a grin that made even the most insane people in the world combined look like a practical joke. Only Merida and Marcus had a solid idea of what she meant by that, and because of the fact that she had even bothered to hint that her diet was unusual, meant it was dinner time… Said two siblings gave slight worried glances towards each other as they questioned their third sibling's sanity every time she went out for "lunch" as she would call it… And as if on cue Mary-lee's stomach began to growl rather loudly, which didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, if not only to make her grin even wider. "Whew! All this hard work I've had to do, fixing up rooms and furniture and whatnot has really worked up my appetite!" She then looked at Sebastian, "Can you unbound me now, I need food. If you don't trust me then you are more than welcome to join me." She offered whilst grinning madly at him and holding out her hand which she had managed to force out of the binds that effectively held her down. Sebastian, not seeing anything false behind her words took her hand and pulled her up off of the floor and released the curse he had placed upon her. After she flexed her limbs, being mindful that they were at this point very fragile and even began to crumble as she stood up, everyone in the room realised that Mary-lee and Sebastian looked more like brother and sister than her own siblings did, and the fact that they were basically the same height, give or take a few inches, Mary-lee being the shorter demon of the pair. "Alright then, I will join you for your meal." Sebastian said flatly, not realising what he had just gotten himself into, despite the two horrified looks given to him by Merida and Marcus. "So, what sort of meal did you have in mind…?" He asked but by the time he had finished his sentence Mary-lee was hovering over Claude like a banshee with hunger filled eyes, a look that was more than enough to give even the toughest "macho" demons nightmares beyond their wildest imaginations…

Within a blink of an eye Mary-lee sunk her jaws into the side of Claude's shoulder, who had only just registered what was happening a second too late. Everyone could literally see the life being drained out of him as the colour in his skin faded into something so pale that it rivalled with white paint. He didn't even have time to speak before his last breath left him as he crumpled onto the floor into a pile of bloodless flesh. As soon as Mary-lee was satisfied that he was no longer in the world of the living she turned her back on the rest of the stunned group in the room and began to literally devour his corpse on the spot, eating everything including the bones in a mere thirty seconds, ripping off chunks of flesh with her teeth which caused black blood to splatter everywhere, up the walls over the windows and all over herself, only leaving his blood soaked clothes behind. Once she had checked she had left nothing "edible" behind she picked up the clothes and tucked them under her left arm whilst licking all the blood off of her fingers whilst turning to face the group of demons, most of which were now utterly petrified. Once all of her fingers were pretty much spotless, which couldn't be said the same about her face and clothes; she placed her hand into her waistcoat pocket. "Well that's breakfast out of the way, now moving onto lunch. But before I do that, I need to inform Lord Trancy that he will be requiring a new personal butler." She pulled that same grin as before whilst frantically waving the former butler's uniform in front of her for everyone to see. And without even attempting the wipe her face or correct her own dishevelled uniform she vanished from the room at speeds only she was known to be capable of.

With only three demons left in the room, a deathly silence fell upon them, only to be broken by Sebastian as Merida and Marcus were still frozen where they stood. "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting… Are you sure you two are related to her…?" he asked whilst turning to face the successfully disturbed siblings. "W-we knew that… our sister, had a u-_unique_ taste in food, b-but we've _never _in all our lives seen anything so grotesque before…" Marcus stuttered as he looked at the little remains of where Claude used to be standing. Then Merida snapped out of the trance she had fallen into. "L-laddie, you're not the one who she sometimes asks to join her on events like these… but I have to agree with you on that one, she's never been so gruesome before… And the fact that Claude was a fellow demon; makes it all the more disturbing…" Now realising this, it even made Sebastian think "What the fuck!?" but he obviously didn't show it… "You two do realise she has gone to "inform" Lord Trancy of the vacant butler space she has given him, also bearing in mind that your own mistress is more than likely with him too. And in the state that she is in do you really think she will let them live…?" Sebastian lay the facts out for them whilst ticking them off on his fingers, only for them to scream "SHIT!" in unison before bombing out of the door like a pair of hyped up rabbits and calling him to help them before their sister slaughtered everyone in the manor. Sebastian sighed but made his way out of the room and headed in the same direction in haste. "What have I gotten myself into this time…?" he asked himself out loud whilst checking his silver pocket watch. "It's already 2:30pm and I still haven't gotten round to preparing the young master's lunch…" he sighed again as she quickly caught up with Merida and Marcus when a high pitched female scream made the whole house literally quake and tremor… "What in Satan's name was that?!" Sebastian shouted over the noise whilst covering his sensitive ears. To say he was alarmed would be an understatement; to him it sounded like an army of banshee's being let loose throughout the manor… "That was the eldest of the two Leonard sisters, Lady Jamima, and judging from the way she screamed, which doesn't happen often might I add, indicates that Mary-lee has reached them…" Marcus explained whilst unplugging his ears from the noise. "Wait; there are two of them…?" Sebastian asked slowly in a voice that you could tell was the closest thing to fear for him. Merida picking up on this finally spoke up again, "Oh don't worry, Lady Marigold is only six and is as good as gold I assure you, I for one should know as I am the one that looks after her. Though I can't say the same about Lady Jamima, who is seventeen, has MAJOR mood swings, and is "looked after" by Mary-lee… We drew straws you see and she ended up with the elder sister." Merida explained, she sounded confident but Sebastian could tell it was wavering.

Then a very male scream erupted from the same direction along with them screeching "What have you done to my Claude?!" and the sound of a table being knocked over. The three demons picked up the pace again till they were nothing more than a blur. After a few seconds of silence Sebastian spoke up again, "Merida was it?" said demon just nodded. "If Mary-lee is this psychotic, then why are your mistresses still alive? Hell from what I've just seen why are _you_ still alive…?" he asked, now running alongside Merida, Marcus flanking his left. "L-like we said before, we've never seen her this bad before. Usually she will leave the manor for a couple of hours every day, at first we weren't sure why and she would only say that she was going out to repair herself before leaving for a solid two hours every day. Then on a particularly stormy day she didn't return to the manor on time, which ended up being four hours, so naturally I went out to search for her, just in case something had gone wrong. Then I saw it, what she really was. I found her literally sitting on a large pile of human bodies, all drained of blood. I'd caught her halfway eating through a severed arm which she ate like a bread baguette, even eating the bones… I watched her from a distance as she gradually consumed the entire pile, only leaving their clothes behind, which she then burned. When she returned home again I confronted her about it, when she was herself again. She said that she needed to feed on mass amounts of souls in order to return herself back to full health, and that her eating the flesh was just to get rid of the evidence, but admitted that she had a fetish for human flesh…" Marcus shuddered at the memories of his sister's victims being eaten alive right in front of him.

All three demons burst into the room where Lady Leonard and Lord Trancy were cowering in the furthest corner of the large summer house, their faces beyond terrified, and for a good reason as their demon eyes fell upon the cause of their distraught fear. Mary-lee stood almost frozen no less than three feet away from Lord Trancy who was pathetically attempting to shield Lady Leonard as she clung to his back for dear life, cowering away from her own personal butler. Said demon had her head cocked unnaturally to the side, not even noticing Marcus stalk around her, keeping his distance as even he wasn't sure of her current state of mind. Then he noticed her eyes, he could hardly see the wine red of her irises, her pupils were so dilated they looked almost completely black. "M-Merida, when was the last time she you know, ate properly…?" Marcus asked, temporarily taking his gaze off his deranged sister to the now very sane one. How ironic. Then it dawned on Merida, her sister hadn't eaten anything in over two months as Lady Jamima had kept her more than busy with orders and other demanding requests, and on top of that she had to keep repairing different parts of the manor with her demonic aura, severely weakening her to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, and what they see in front of them is that point where her instincts have kicked into overdrive. Then suddenly her flesh began to crack even further and crumble onto the floor around her, revealing the black void that resided underneath. As more of her flesh crumbled away, revealing more of the void, Marcus could both see and hear all the souls she had consumed as they let out ear bursting screams of agony, some even banging their hands against the invisible barrier that kept them confined. Then to everyone's horror, Mary-lee's arm crumbled at the shoulder to the point where it quite literally snapped off and hit the floor with a thud, taking the sleeve of her purple shirt with it. Only then did her head snap upright, causing her neck to crunch like someone walking over broken glass. She slowly turned her head to the side to find her arm now lying limply on the floor. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity she moved from her spot and crouched down.

Using her right hand she clasped her fingers around the wrist of her detached arm only to watch it crumble into dust and slip through her fingers like grey sand. _"My… arm…" _ Is all she whispered in a more than cracked voice that matched her crumbling appearance. Her still somewhat useful arm clutched at the space where her left arm used to be as she slowly dragged herself to her feet, staring almost desperately at the surroundings she didn't even remember going to. "Souls… I need souls, right now." She said gradually, all the while still scanning the room, literally turning around in slow circles, till her gaze one again fell on the two humans that were still shoved in the furthest corner of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks; she could see two very strong souls directly in front of her, but no faces. She didn't know who they were and quite frankly didn't care. She only had to take one step and before Lord Trancy even had chance to blink he found Mary-lee crouched right in front of his face. He couldn't avoid gazing into her black filled eyes, almost seeing the thousands of souls trapped for all eternity inside of them. He was so overwhelmed by the killing intent that rolled off of her in massive waves that he didn't even notice her grab him by the neck, ready to rip his throat out. Unfortunately for Mary-lee, that action was short lived as purple light suddenly filled the space between them, shortly followed by what looked like purple lightning which erupted all over Mary-lee's body, as if she were being electrocuted. The same purple light began to glow from the many cracks that covered her body causing her to let out a piercing scream as she fell backwards. She began to crawl away from Lord Trancy on her back and kept going till her head lightly bumped against Marcus's boot. She looked up to see her brother's saddened eyes even felt a single blood splatter fall on her cheek, he was still hurt. For the first time in her life she felt guilt, and with the little remaining strength her body would still allow without literally falling to pieces she stood up on her shaky two legs, the last of the bright purple light fading from her body. She placed her single hand against his cheek and pulled a weary smile, "You're still injured, Marcus." She stated as she noticed his blood all over her fingers. In truth her being so close to him terrified him even more, and the fact that she now had his blood on her fingers, she could go into a full on frenzy. "I-I can't have my little brother being injured now can I…?" she asked herself and to his surprise for the second time that day she hugged him, a little awkward with only one arm but still a hug none the less.

"…I can't have that, no way…." She mumbled into his ear but it was more to herself than anyone. Marcus then felt a slight tingling sensation at all the points of his injuries, and even felt them disappear. Marcus went ridged as he realised what his sister had just done, completely healed him again in the condition she was in, was damn right reckless. "Mary-lee you fool… I-I could have healed myself you know. Now look at you, you're falling apart-" "Siblings do crazy things for their loved ones. Besides… w-what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't…heal…my bro-ther…" Mary-lee began to feel her consciousness ditching her, she hadn't passed out like this in over ten thousand years, and it sure wasn't something she welcomed back with open arms. But just as she was about to go under her right arm crumbled away from her shoulder, just like her left did, consequently ending up turning into dust too. "Damn it all… that was… my writing hand as well. Stupid power of mine… why am I so fragile… damn it all…" Now having nothing to grip onto, she simply slumped her knees with a teeth grinding crunch before falling onto her side, creating a similar sound as if a vase had just been dropped. Now she did truly look like a broken china doll… just like her power entails… as her consciousness finally drifted to some other realm her body gradually reverted back to its human form, revealing one hell of a bloody mess. Mary-lee's pale snowy skin was now painted in black blood, the massive wounds from her missing arms, oozed out waterfalls which cascaded down the white shirt of her butler's uniform. And her eyes, back to the way they used to be, but were now like empty wine glasses, dull of all life, that small twinkle in her eyes now long gone.

"What, in Satan's name just… happened…?" Merida asked to nobody in particular. She had just witnessed Mary-lee get rejected by a human soul, causing her so become so weak she couldn't stand properly. "It's quite simple if you think about it, Mary-lee consumed a part of Claude's demonic aura through his blood. He is still technically alive within her, just without a physical body. So in theory the contract between Claude and Lord Trancy here still remains intact, and as we all know you cannot harm the person you made the contract with. Therefore because Claude is trapped inside of Mary-lee, she cannot harm him either, as we all witnessed her being brutally rejected by a mere touch." Sebastian explained as he looked down to the now half broken demon that lay unconscious before his feet. Everyone just nodded in understanding before Sebastian spoke up again, "I have also come to the conclusion that technically Mary-lee is now responsible for holding up two different contracts at once, therefore having to protect both Lady Leonard and Lord Trancy at the same time…" Both Marcus and Merida grimaced at the thought of how Mary-lee would react when she found out about this piece of information. She hated Lord Trancy to levels where it is considered unhealthy, always vowing to kill him one way or another. And now there is no way she can accomplish that, not on her own anyway… "Well, that isn't going to happen unless we don't get her human souls, and fast. If not, she'll just crumble away!" Marcus roared, finally showing his true demonic form as his anger grew. When nobody reacted right away he scooped up Mary-lee's broken form as gently as he could before dashing out the doors in a blur. He may not have been as fast as her, but when he needed to, he sure could shift. Once they were surrounded by the outside air he ran at inhuman speeds towards the nearest populated area, with the state Mary-lee was in, she could devour an entire town without breaking a sweat. "Hang in there Mary-lee, we're almost there." Marcus half whispered to his sister as the first few street lamps dimly twinkled into view. As they drew nearer, the scent of human habitants grew stronger, till the point where Mary-lee's red wine eyes snapped open. "Marcus, put me down and stay here." Mary-lee suddenly commanded, Marcus complying instantly. As soon as her feet were firmly on the paved street, she disappeared, too fast for Marcus to fully register her sudden absence.

Minutes later the first few screams could be heard from a little distance away. Even so, their cries for help ripped through Marcus like a knife, sure he had to consume souls, that was part of the contract, but only one and nowhere near as gruesome as Mary-lee. The screaming lasted for a good fifteen minutes before the town became deathly silent, there was no breeze, no wild animals even remotely in the area after what just occurred, next to no light except from the street lamps and one or two lights flickering from the widows of houses, no nothing, just silence. Marcus shifted his weight onto his back leg whilst darting his eyes from right to left in attempt to try and spot his sister. Seconds passed where nothing happened and Marcus began to get restless, that is until Mary-lee suddenly appeared out of nowhere right beside him. He turned to face her and watched as her cracks began to fade away, and her arms regenerate themselves. Once she was back to her former glory she flexed her hands and fingers, making every one of them crack and pop back into their sockets, the black blood that had soaked her clothes was now gone as her outfit had been regenerated along with her arms. With one final crack to the neck, Mary-lee finally looked at her brother, noting that he too was in his demonic form, which consisted of being literally black and white. His hair and skin were bleached white, the whites of his eyes were now black, his irises a dull orangey-red with black slits striking vertically down the middle of them. He wore traditional Japanese robes that the legendary Shinigami used to wear, one of which he defeated hence where he gained his clothes.

"You alright now Mary-lee?" Marcus asked as he turned fully to face his elder sibling. She looked fine on the outside, but on the inside was a completely different matter entirely. Then he saw it, just as Mary-lee flicked her long black fringe away from her face, he noticed a second contract seal had formed over her left eye, almost completely filling in her iris with the glinting purple pattern. "…Marcus, I now bare two contracts at once, I didn't even know that was possible… Whose is the second one with?" She asked, looking her brother directly in the eyes. She had a pretty strong gut feeling of who the second contract belonged to, but she sure to hell hoped for once her gut was wrong… Marcus then dropped his gaze to his sisters' ridiculously high heeled boots, suddenly finding them very interesting indeed. "Marcus, answer me." Mary-lee rasped sternly in her 'adult voice' making Marcus look up again, only to wish he hadn't, as who was now standing behind her would not make anybody's life any easier. He was about to answer her question when said nuisance spoke before him. "The second contract belongs to me, you now follow my orders as well as Lady Leonard's. And I mean every single order. I expect you to work at the same pace and efficiency as Claude did before you murdered him, if not better, got it?" Lord Trancy's voice literally made Mary-lee's back go ridged with fury alone. As she turned to face her new 'master' she didn't fail to notice the smug look that was plastered on his face, he knew that she couldn't harm him, not until the her end of the contract was fulfilled anyway. Which reminded her, "What are your terms, my lord?" Mary-lee asked as calmly as she could possibly manage whilst giving him a slight bow, awaiting his answer.

(1) English translation: Bound this demon with chains of blazing flames. Satan have no mercy on this lonely soul from the fiery depths of hell where it came.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT SHOULD BE THE TERMS FOR THE CONTRACT BETWEEN ALOIS AND MARY-LEE? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW ^^ OH AND MAKE THEM AS INTERESTING AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN! THANK YOU! :P


End file.
